parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Destinyrella
Cast *Cinderella - Destiny (Finding Dory) *Prince Charming - Bailey (Finding Dory) *Lady Tremaine - Shenzi (The Lion King; 1994) *Jaq - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) *Gus - Leap (LeapFrog) *Mary - Cera (The Land Before Time) *Perla - Lily (LeapFrog) *Lucifer - Mufasa (The Lion King; 1994) *Bruno - John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow (Pinocchio; 1940) *Anastasia Tremaine - Marlene (The Penguins of Madagscar) *Drizella Tremaine - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Major - Tick-Tock Crocodile (Peter Pan) *The Fairy Godmother - Terk (Tarzan) *Major as Coachman - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Bruno as Footman - Rafiki (The Lion King; 1994) *The King - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) *The Grand Duke - Horton the Elephant (Horton Hears a Who; 2008) *The Footman - Zazu (The Lion King; 1994) *Cinderella's Father - Sven (Frozen) Scenes *Destinyrella part 1: Opening Credits ("Cinderella") *Destinyrella part 2: Destinyrella Story/Once Upon a Time *Destinyrella part 3: Wake Up, Destiny ("A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes") *Destinyrella part 4: Destiny Meets Leap *Destinyrella part 5: Waking Up Mufasa/Foulfellow Fights with Mufasa *Destinyrella part 6: Sneaking Past Mufasa/Getting Breakfeast/Mufasa Chasing Leap *Destinyrella part 7: Serving the Family/Destiny and Shenzi's Conversation *Destinyrella part 8: At the Castle/Plans for the Ball *Destinyrella part 9: ("Sing Sweet Nightingale")/The Letter to the Ball *Destinyrella part 10: Leap and Littlefoot Help Destiny's Dress ("The Work Song") *Destinyrella part 11: Leap and Littlefoot Fight Mufasa/Working on Destiny's Dress ("The Work Song") *Destinyrella part 12: Marlene and Sawyer Tear Destiny's Dress *Destinyrella part 13: Destiny Meets Terk ("Bibbiddi-Bobbiddi-Boo") *Destinyrella part 14: At the Palace Ball *Destinyrella part 15: ("So This is Love")/Midnight/The Chase *Destinyrella part 16: Guru Ant Fights with Horton *Destinyrella part 17: Shenzi Tells the News *Destinyrella part 18: Horton Arrives/Marlene Tries the Glass Slipper *Destinyrella part 19: Foulfellow to the Rescue/Sawyer Tries the Glass Slipper *Destinyrella part 20: Finale ("A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes") *Destinyrella part 21: End Credits Movie Used *Cinderella Clips Used *Finding Dory *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1½ *The Land Before Time *The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure *The Land Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving *The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists *The Land Before Time 5: The Mysterious Island *LeapFrog *Pinocchio *The Penguins of Madagascar *Cats Don't Dance *Peter Pan *Tarzan *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The Tigger Movie *Parappa the Rapper 2 *Horton Hears a Who *Frozen *Frozen Fever *Olaf's Frozen Adventure Gallery Destiny_finding_dory.jpg|Destiny as Cinderella Bailey_finding_dory.jpg|Bailey as Prince Charming Shenzi.jpg|Shenzi as Lady Tremaine Littlefoot in The Land Before Time.jpg|Littlefoot as Jaq Learn to Read at the Storybook Factory.avi 000655250.jpg|Leap as Gus Cera in The Land Before Time.jpg|Cera as Mary LetterFactroy.avi 001885279.jpg|Lily as Perla Mufasa 1.jpg|Mufasa as Lucifer Honest John.jpg|John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow as Bruno Marlene-penguins-of-madagascar-23311349-1280-717.jpg|Marlene as Anastasia Tremaine Sawyer Cat.jpg|Sawyer as Drizella Tremaine Tick Tock.jpg|Tick-Tock Crocodile as Major Terk (Tarzan).jpg|Terk as the Fairy Godmother Pigletsbigmovie 164.jpg|Tigger as Major as Coachman Rafiki.jpg|Rafiki as Bruno as Footman Guru Ant.png|Guru Ant as the King Horton1.preview.jpg|Horton the Elephant as the Grand Duke Zazu.png|Zazu as the Footman SVEN2.png|Sven as Cinderella's Father Category:Cinderella Movie Spoofs Category:Cinderella Movies Category:Vhs